youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Thunder
Thunder Pack Snow was born on April 12, 2007. Her two other litter-mates were Stone and Ebony. Snow was a small wolf, but what she lacked in size, she made up in speed. Snow was also caring of others. She was born in a pack called Thunder Pack, led by Rocky and Jay. Two years later, Rocky and Jay died of a disease -- rabies. There were many disputes over whom would get the alpha role. Even Ebony fought for the title, but she lost to the more experienced Taint. Taint kicked her out of the pack; having a strong bond, Snow followed her sister. They wandered around different pack territories, but none of the packs accepted them and they were constantly chased out. The two managed to survive on smaller prey animals, and on the scraps the neighboring packs left around. Young Ones Pack After a month, the two came across a pack called the Young Ones led by the alpha male, Youssarian, and alpha female, Shatter. The pack accepted them, so they joined as subordinates. Snow and Ebony always took the duties of pup-sitting. Snow and Ebony's bond started to deteriorate little by little as Ebony took a little liking to Junior. Mozart was soon kicked out of the pack. Shatter died soon after her pups were born. Mozart returned and saw that Shatter died and Mozart quickly became alpha female, scent marking every other female pack members. Not agreeing, Snow challenged Mozart and won after several minutes of Mozart not submitting. Timber then challenged Youssarian, and after none of them submitted to each other, Youssarian finally gave up and ran off. Youssarian retreated with most of the teens and a few adults following behind him, along with Mozart. However Timber left soon after and Hambone took position as the alpha male. Snow and Hambone were left with Shatter's and Mozart's pups for a month. Youssarian returned with Frost and beat Hambone and regained alpha position. Frost beat Snow and became alpha female and Snow became a subordinate once again. A few weeks after the fight, Hambone started a random den move. Snow returned from the river and saw this, and searched for the pups. After following their scent, Snow found the pups and Hambone, and quickly picked up a pup and headed back to the den. The others also did the same. A week later, Hambone started a den move once again and Rocket Dog and Snow took the pups back. One pup was left behind and almost died but they returned for him. Winter came, and three roving males came to the Young Ones pack. One male, named Homestar Runner, mated with Snow, along with Mozart. At the end of winter, there was a fight with the Commandos and the Young Ones. The Young Ones retreated and the pack split. Mozart, Rocket Dog, and a few others followed with Snow and Homestar Runner as alphas. Once spring came, Youssarian found the split pack and chased Homestar Runner out. Snow did not follow but stayed with her pack. Soon Frost, Mozart, Snow, Rocket Dog, and Swift Kill were heavily pregnant. Swift aborted her pups to stay with her pack and Rocket Dog's pups were killed by Mozart. Two days after Mozart's pups were born, Mozart was chased out by Frost, who wasn't happy about her having pups. Frost killed the two smallest in her litter. Mozart soon died of starvation, not being able to survive on her own. Snow luckily wasn't chased out and none of her pups were killed. Snow's pups were Winter, Rush, Sonic, and Archer. The Scooters attacked the Young Ones and Youssarian howled a retreat because the Scooters had the fatal disease, rabies. Hambone started a den move, and quickly all the pups were moved successfully, with the exception of Winter, who died during the process. One day, Hambone was pup-sitting and left the pups alone. Two coyotes attacked, and sadly Rush died after being attacked by the coyote. Ebony soon got rabies after the Scooters attack. Soon every pack member was tense around Ebony and Youssarian had enough of her and chased her out. Soon after, the Commandos attacked and the pack was split permanently, some of them were Rocket Dog, Swift Kill, the teens, and some pups. Sadly, Snow never saw her pups again and Ebony was soon kicked out of the pack. Winter came once again and Snow soon saw Ebony again, but didn't join Ebony and stayed with the Young Ones pack. Once again, roving males came to the Young Ones, this time Homestar Runner and Flash. Homestar Runner mated with Snow when she was at the river and away from the others. Homestar Runner was chased out by Youssarian, but being old, it was hard for Youssarian to keep up with the younger male. Soon another roving male named Houdini came, and tried to mate with Snow, but was chased before even trying, but he didn't give up so easily. Youssarian became more alert and kept his eyes out for any roving males. ' ' One day, Snow went to the river, but the only opening was on the other side of the already frozen water. Snow tried to cross, but the ice cracked beneath her paws and she fell in. Snow struggled keeping her head above the rushing water and swallowed a lot of liquid. She refused to give up on life and struggled against the strong currents, the river eventually carried her to a shallow end and she managed to gather her reserved energy to get out. She swam her way back to shore and collapsed onto the ground too weak to even stand up. Snow did manage to cough up some water, but there was too much overflowing her lungs, it was beginning to get hard for her to breath. Houdini found her breathing heavily on the shore, not knowing what to do in this situation, he went out to search for food for the dying wolf. He managed to find some and bring it back, but it was no use. The rest of the pack began to approach, so Houdini made his way back to his pack, trying to avoid conflict. Youssarian found her and tried to encourage her to get back up, and she made an attempt, but failed each time. Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow to the point where she couldn't breath any more, and Snow died with her pack-mates around her. Family Mother: Jay Father: Rocky Brothers: Stone Sisters: Ebony. Category:Biographies Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters